


What a Stress Relief - P2

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [45]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Exams, Multi, Reader-Insert, Stress Relief, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could I also get a similar college post but instead with the ghouls/ghoulettes?
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Reader, Cumulus | Air Ghoulette/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader, Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	What a Stress Relief - P2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a Stress Relief - P1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945192) by [KassieProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet). 



> Short HCs

**Cumulus** : She turns into the ultimate mom: bringing you tea, making sure you eat, checking that your study schedule is on track, and ushering you into bed if you won’t do it yourself. She’s not really a good study buddy, but she’ll hunker down on your bed with a good book—her tail idly stroking or curling around your leg—and be a silent companion and a solid presence. If she notices you’re getting frustrated, she’ll make you take a cuddle break. “Come back to it in 20min, ok?” It feels like every minute counts, so she has to use her Ghouleh strength to manhandle you into bed—but you do feel clearer afterwards. Ditto for meals—she’ll sweep all your notes and textbooks off your desk if you refuse to stop to eat. She may be short, but she’s a force to be reckoned with!

**Rain** : He may seem baby, but he’ll take charge so fast once he sees how stressed you are. He’ll happily take you to pound town if that’s what  _ you _ want, but he’s much more likely to replace your junk food with smart food and to lead you in some meditative breathing. You always fall asleep, but he just shrugs and tells you that’s what your body needed. Otherwise, he mostly leaves you in peace unless you ask him to help quiz you, but he always shows up at night to make sure you’re getting your 8hrs by snuggling you in his arms. When you gripe about “losing hours” of study time, he tells you that if his time touring taught him anything, it’s that a good night’s sleep will allow you to be more productive and on point. 

**Aether** : He wants to be as supportive and helpful as possible! Should he help quiz you? Is it time for a snack? You want to take a break? Do you want a foot rub? Massage your temples? Every time you get into the zone, he’s “checking in” to see if you need anything and basically helping to the point of being a helicopter. You finally have to set up some boundaries with him: yes, he can check on you every  _ few _ hours; yes you’d like a neck rub when you  _ ask _ him for one; yes, you want food, but only at mealtime. He feels a little chagrined he was adding to your stress, but he’s happy that he now has a good guide for how to assist you in a helpful manner. He’s always ready to drop everything to be at your room in an instant when you call him saying you need your body pillow.

**Mountain** : He’s much like Rain in that he encourages you to take meditative breaks, but he’ll also pass you a joint. Not into smoking? Here, have a carob-brownie edible. And what’s with this stuffy room? He makes sure to usher you outside twice a day for fresh air and sunshine. You become agitated initially because you feel like you’re wasting precious study time, so Mountain tries to double up by turning it into a picnic. He takes you to his favorite spot in the woods—just outside of the Abby—spreads the blanket, and makes sure you eat a wholesome meal. Other times he’ll have you lie in a patch of sun as he quizzes you with your flashcards. And hey—if any of that leads to some slow, outdoor sex, then you’re welcome for the serotonin. Because he’s so tall, he’s not really comfortable sleeping in your quarters, but if you want to travel down to the Ghoul dorms at night, he’ll gladly share his bed for some much-needed rest.

**Cirrus** : She doesn’t have time for your shit. She will  _ make you _ take care of yourself. None of this whining about losing study time or why chips are an adequate dinner. She will not coddle you. The first thing she does is toss out all your junk food; the next thing she does is draw up a strict study schedule. But if you sneak Cheetos and decide to watch a movie, she’s not going to punish you; you’re an adult and ultimately responsible for yourself (she can lead you to water, but drinking it is up to you).  **That said** , she coordinates with the kitchen to make sure you have brain food for your meals, and she’s always on hand to help you work through snarls—she might not outright know the material, but she’s a quick study and a good problem solver. She’ll show up for lights out, happy to spend the night with you, but if you insist on staying up, she’s not going to argue with you, she’s just going to peace out.

**Swiss** : He’s not a walking Feral Id like Dew, but his first go-tos will be humor and sex. He’ll try to play keep away with one of your textbooks to get you outside, or he’ll use his tongue and tail to seduce you. And sure, maybe one or two times it works—but you can’t have him coming by every few hours to distract you. Fortunately, Swiss is a laid-back guy, and he listens to you when you tell him you need  _ support _ not  _ distraction _ . Now he likes to stop by and hand feed you your meals so he knows you’re taking a break and caps it off with a decent neck & shoulder massage. He’ll do flashcards with you if you ask, but he gets bored easily, so there’s a 50/50 chance he’ll start making things up to amuse himself!

**Dew** : His idea of helping would be to eat your coursework. If it’s gone, it can’t cause you stress, right? He takes a good chomp out of one of your books, then yelps when you scream and slap it out of his grasp. He sulks and pouts—he was just trying to  _ help _ —and one of the other Ghouls (the Ghoulettes *cough* *cough*) has to give him a talking to after you kick him out of your room. He just doesn’t think too far ahead, but now that he realizes he messed up, he’s very contrite. He  ~~ steals ~~ gets you a new copy of the book he ate, and he tries to be more supportive—even if his default suggestion for relaxation is a good roll in the hay. The tea he brings you may be cold—and he may have eaten the dessert off your dinner tray he brought you—but he also gets you out of morning kitchen duties and other daily chores so you have more time to study (just don’t ask how). Also be careful to let him know you want to  _ earn _ your scores, or he might just stop by your professor’s house for a little tête-à-tête.


End file.
